Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8}{5t} - \dfrac{7}{5t}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{8 - (7)}{5t}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{1}{5t}$